1. Technical Field
This invention pertains generally to apparatus for applying a fluid to vehicle tires and, in particular, to an applicator or pad for use with an apparatus for automatically applying a dressing fluid to the tires of a vehicle being conveyed within an automatic vehicle facility.
2. Background Art
It is well known in the vehicle washing industry to perform various automated steps during the vehicle washing process as the vehicle is conveyed through a washing facility. Over the years, numerous advances to such washing facilities have expedited and improved the washing process while decreasing the manpower requirements of the facility. For instance, the development of a cost-efficient, effective air drying system for vehicles eliminated the need to dry vehicles manually after the washing procedure is completed.
Historically, patrons to vehicle washing facilities have had the option of paying an additional fee and having a dressing fluid applied to the vehicle tires near the exit of the washing facility. The dressing fluid, which can be either water-or solvent-based, is applied directly to the tires to improve their appearance and provide a finishing touch to the exterior of the vehicle. There are various known methods for applying tire dressing fluids, none of which have successfully eliminated or even reduced manpower requirements, or improved the efficiency with which the dressing fluids are consumed by the washing facility.
One method of dressing vehicle tires is by manually applying the dressing as the vehicle approaches the washing facility exits or when the car has been moved outside the washing facility. This method is inherently costly and labor intensive, as an attendant must apply the fluid manually to each tire. Understandably, there is difficulty in controlling the amount of tire dressing fluid that is used by the attendant. One attendant may apply the fluid liberally to an applicator pad or towel, while another attendant may not use enough fluid. The result is that patrons may receive inconsistent service, and the cost of the tire dressing service unnecessarily inflated to cover the cost of manpower and the dressing fluid consumed by the facility.
There have also been attempts to apply the dressing fluid automatically as the vehicle is prepared to exit the washing facility. Typically, one or more spray nozzles are used to spray fluid directly on the tires. While an automatic spraying device may eliminate the manual step of applying the fluid, spraying the tires automatically creates other problems.
Probably the worst problem is that the tires and wheels are usually sprayed together, so a large quantity of dressing fluid is wasted immediately when the wheels are sprayed. The tires must then be wiped to smooth any dripping fluid, and fluid must be removed completely from the wheels since the fluid can corrode certain types of wheels. As a result, instead of reducing manpower requirements by spraying tires with fluid, the amount of manual labor may actually be increased by the wiping requirements. There are also additional costs associated with products such as towels and gloves needed by the attendants to wipe down the tires and wheels.
Another problem with spraying tires with fluid is that the attendants who subsequently wipe the wheels and tires often do so outside the facility, which allows fluid to drip from the tires and wheels before the vehicle reaches the attendant. Especially in the winter, fluid on the ground may pose a hazard to patrons and employees walking over the dripped fluid. There may also be environmental concerns when dressing fluid drains from the washing facility property.
Still another problem with automatic tire spraying equipment is the result when the vehicle conveyor in the washing facility malfunctions. It is not infrequent that a vehicle jumps a roller or a stop on the conveyor which is used to pull the vehicle through the washing facility. The rollers or stops are typically linked to a pull chain driven and monitored by a computer control system. The computer control system tracks the location of the vehicle and controls the washing process by the locations of the roller or stop. If the vehicle is inadvertently moved away from the reference stop or roller and the computer controller does not recognize the move, the automatic spray equipment may miss the tires and possibly spray the vehicle body instead.
An apparatus is needed which effectively and efficiently applies a dressing fluid to vehicle tires in a vehicle washing facility. The present invention is directed to such an apparatus and a method for its use.